


Virgil and Remus (Halloween prompt)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Halloween, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Virgil. Prompt...Virgil is a ghost and has lost his memories, so he tries to get his memories back and find out what happened to him (how he died).Remus. Prompts...Remus is a serial killer and now he's being haunted by the ghosts of his past victims and they want revenge, slowly but surely he begins to go crazy.
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 4





	Virgil and Remus (Halloween prompt)

request by: **SpookyScarySkeleton** over on archiveofourown

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

Virgil had been haunting this human for months now, he lost memories still hadn't come back, but he knew this human had to do with it. The one thing he did remember was the last face he saw... this humans face. 

Virgil needed to know why this human did this to him though. What had he done in life to deserve a fait of death before his time?- he needed his answers before he even considered moving on.

Suddenly the man did something Virgil hadn't seen at, he pulled out a gun... and suddenly it all came running back into the anxious boy's mind.

** ______________ **

Virgil got his keys out of his pocket. He had almost dropped them but managed to catch them just in time. the key unlocked the door and flung off his shoes. he sighed, his day had been rough, he had been appointed a new underling to look after since they were new to the company, they were to be Romans mentor for the next month but the man was so annoying. Virgil didn't talk much... but roman did, mostly about Disney and other topics Virgil had little to no interest in talking to him about. 

roman had annoyed Virgil to the point he was happy to go home even more than normal since he was panicking about how he was going to focus on tasks and things whilst the other shadowed his work and continued to talk to him. then Patton had told him that he should be kinder to roman, he was new and probable looked up to Virgil since he was a few years older than the former.

Virgil was upset at that, he had tried to be kind to roman, although he was quite rude at the end and he thought he upset the younger since when he was done he had looked down looking like he was about to cry, said he partings and left Virgil's anxiety to take over his thoughts. 

as he finished kicking off his shoes, then he sighed again trying to think of a way to make it up to roman tomorrow, maybe he should get him a box of chocolate to say sorry or something. he didn't know and didn't care right this second. he just wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep... but he didn't get a chance. 

Virgil was pinned to the wall faster then he could think to react, his face smashed into the hard surface. he could taste the blood that had dripped drown from his nose. he could feel another cut on his temple. the pain blanking their reactions for a second before being slammed into the floor.

he looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes stood over him "Janus sends his regards" the man said before there was a loud bang... 

**_______________**

Virgil sat on the side of the room sobbing as he looked at Romans dead body, bloody and cold. Remus had got to him too, he looked to see a list of people that Remus was crossing off... Romans soul lifted up aside him as he sat there "I'm sorry Ro" he said "I'm so sorry that I had to do that to you"Remus fell to the ground. roman rushed over to his brother, but he couldn't feel his touch. but Virgil was frozen seeing the list clearly...

'Patton' was written under Romans name... Patton was Remus's next target... and Virgil snapped at the thought...

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Remus had just killed his brother. the emotions got to him "I'm sorry to" he paused and when he spoke again he whispered "I'm so sorry that I had to do that to you" he fell to the ground sobbing. he knew it wasn't his fault that he had to kill him, or that he wanted to kill him. it was mostly his mother fault. his mother and father had split when they were little and the twins where split, roman lived with there mum who made them very prideful and obnoxious.

Remus looked down to the paper 'Patton' writing on it. he had never had a reason to dislike Patton... but he had a job to do.

**____________________**

Remus stood behind Patton and his couch, but suddenly his vision went black, the light had gone out which he figured out because Patton screamed and jumped off of the couch. then suddenly figures where in front of him, glaring into his soul. there were at least 10 of them if not more. Remus stepped back hitting something that shattered on the floor.

Remus woke up in what felt like a puddle of sweat, he shot up into a sitting position before he felt his breathless. he panted trying to get air to fill his lungs. he stared at the wall in front of him remembering the face's... every last one of them...

**__________________**

Remus stood above the body of the dad figure. his cold stare taring at the figure in front of him... he saw them all as the room became colder... and he bolded out of there...

all there faces had been in his nightmares. over the last 10 years, he had killed multiple people and all there faces were in front of him. there cold faces looking right into his soul made his blood freeze, he felt as if he was dead himself... what he didn't know is that he had fallen on the way out of the window. he had fallen 8 stories down and had been killed upon impact with the sidewalk.

stood before him now where all the innocent lives he toom whilst alive. he gulped knowing what was coming to him...


End file.
